


Not yet

by purpletsubaki



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, here it kinda is, is Tenseiga a character too?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpletsubaki/pseuds/purpletsubaki
Summary: ...Sesshōmaru flared his nostrils. Up close, there were even less doubts.“I knew you’d come” he heard her state without turning around.Her voice warm, delicate, heavenly.He found himself at an impasse, between the ache to get closer and the fearful urge to turn around and ignore her....
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Not yet

“Stay here” he ordered, tuning out Jaken’s mildly upset retort.

He walked into the forest, slowly, turning slightly to give one last look to Rin, who was cheerfully waving in his direction, asking to come back soon.

The blooming vegetation swallowed him, his nose guiding his feet.

How was this possible?

He found himself levitating, didn’t want to make his presence known and scare them. Curiously, carefully, he spotted who he was looking for standing in front of the Tree of Ages, their back to him.

Long silky dark hair loosely held in a red ribbon. A pink kimono trimmed with purple, red and gold sakura flowers. Dark sandals discarded a few steps behind.

Sesshōmaru flared his nostrils. Up close, there were even less doubts.

“I knew you’d come” he heard her state without turning around.

Her voice warm, delicate, heavenly.

He found himself at an impasse, between the ache to get closer and the fearful urge to turn around and ignore her.

“I wanted to find Kagome-sama…” she murmured, fidgeting. “But I think Inuyasha-sama would freak out too much. And so I waited…” he held his breath as she slowly turned around “for you.”

The same expressive brown eyes, rosy cheeks and smiling face. The bone structure was there, but her face was slimmer, with long curly eyelashes that gave her an even softer look, full lips stretched into the kindest smile.

She was also pretending to be calm, he could tell. Her shoulders were high and rigid, her hands clasped together. She looked him up and down, her eyes landing on the swords strapped on his hip. Tokijin was quiet, as always, but Tenseiga...Tenseiga was _trembling_ , like it couldn’t believe the sight in front of them either.

“Rin” he murmured after too much, and she nodded.

"I don’t know what happened” she started, showing him her lovely profile while looking back at the tree. “Just all of a sudden I was sucked in a portal, and I was in the village, but everyone around me was younger. Like when I first met them”

Turning again to give him her whole attention, she took a careful step towards him.

“I need to go back to my time as soon as possible” she said, stopping uncomfortably close, just an arms reach away. “I can’t risk changing the future” she murmured, gulping, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

This up close, her scent was enveloping. The same mix of lilac, honey and mint, and something belonging only to her, more accentuated than how he was used to.

But...she also smelled like him. Strongly. _Oppressively._ On her hair, like if he had raked his claws in her silky locks; on her neck, like if he had nuzzled his own nose there for an entire night; in her womb, on the child she was carrying. No, children. _Twins._

How was it possible? How did he cave?  


How could he have fallen in love with a human?  


“This is a lie” he stated, gulping through dry lips. It couldn’t be.  


She shook her head, her dark hair moving faintly around her face giving her an ethereal look. He couldn’t stop staring. “Your sense of smell is the best there is, since when don’t you trust it?” she was right, of course. He had been so surprised to smell her, while his human companion was right there by his side, that he had walked in circles for an embarrassing long time before convincing himself to step in the direction of the Tree of Ages.  


“Sesshōmaru-sama…” she whispered, moving as if to reach for his face.  


He tried to move away, scoot as far away as possible from this entrancing woman, but couldn’t. She touched him with the tip of her fingers, the feeling electrifying. Frozen, he let her run her warm fingers on his striped cheek, with his heart racing painfully in his chest like never before.  


“Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you right now” he murmured, trying to sound menacing. Was this woman truly his wife in the future?  


“Because you know me” she answered with a small smile. “That young girl who is following you, always happy to see you, who asks you silly questions and gifts you flowers...that’s still me”

“It’s too early now, but…” she paused, once again staring at his swords, then delicately removed her hand from his face to skim her fingers over Tenseiga’s hilt, robbing him of his own breath. “The battle is still long, but it’s going to be worth it. Trust me”

Her eyes were shining so brightly, he felt intoxicated.

She was dangerous.

“I don’t need this” he insisted weakly, feeling the ghost of her touch still lingering on his cheek. Her feeble smile made his heart bleed.

He didn’t stop her from raking her hand on the other cheek, on the pointy ear, and then on the nape of his neck under his silver hair. He didn’t stop her when she got even nearer, her hold on Tenseiga’s hilt getting firmer. He didn’t stop her when she closed her eyes, rising to her tiptoes and leaned in intimately towards his face, a little sigh ghosting over his lips as hers parted slightly.

There was no point in fighting her.

His most powerful opponent.

He wanted nothing more than to press a heart-stirring kiss on those plump lips.

As they inched nearer, he slowly closed his eyes, the world disappearing around them...

...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Ow! Ow! Owwwww!!!!!”

“Jaken-sama! Are you alright?!”

Blinking awake, Sesshōmaru turned to watch in confusion as his little green vassal jumped around on one foot, holding the other in his grasp and screaming in pain.

“A-Un stepped on my leg!!” he was yelling, then grabbed his staff to shake it furiously at the two headed dragon who barely regarded him from where he was resting.

“You woke up Sesshōmaru-sama too with all your screaming!” Rin chastised, timidly waving her fingers at the Lord. “You told me he rarely sleeps and look! All your fault!!”

At this Jaken stopped in his tracks, then threw himself on the ground in front of his master, crying and begging for forgiveness.

Blinking away the fog still blurring his eyes, he glared at the imp. “Shut up, Jaken. You are loud” was all he could answer, then focused his stare on the young human girl standing a few feet away from him.

So...it was a dream. He _never_ dreamed. Why this? Why so vivid?

He frowned. He felt….disappointed.

With himself, for conveying such a silly fantasy, so absurd yet detailed. She had looked so real, so breathtaking. Could Rin really become that beautiful? Will she? And could he really consider falling in love with her?

...

Impossible.

There was no room for love in his life. Only power and destruction.

And to fall for a human woman, of all.

_Never._

Rising to his feet, he stared at his two companions, who were still bickering in harsh whispers to one another.

“Let’s go” he ordered, turning away and starting to walk. The sun had yet to rise but it didn’t matter. Rin could nap on A-Un if she needed. He paused and scowled at the realization that he was putting her well being in such a high place. Turning slightly to watch her one more time, he was surprised to find Rin’s eyes locked on his, and was taken back by her wide cheeky grin.

_“Because you know me...that’s still me”_

Tenseiga shook at his hip. Why? How? Was the sword so connected to him that it could feel his own thoughts and dreams?

Sesshōmaru chose to ignore it.

Turning away sharply, he absentmindedly started to walk in a random direction.

He had to find Naraku and destroy him.

Nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> A little piece that wouldn’t leave my mind, hopefully I managed to keep Sesshōmaru as IC as possible, considering it was a dream. I’ve read multiple theories about Tenseiga’s sentient powers, since the show suggests that Tōga had some kind of foresight it’s possible it came from his healing sword, or at least that’s a headcanon I agree on until proven otherwise.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
